1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adapter cable, and more particularly to a power adapter cable.
2. The Related Art
A charger and a power plug mated with the charger are adapted for charging an electronic product. The electronic product is directly electrically connected with the charger. The charger is electrically connected with the power plug and the power plug is further electrically connected with an external power supply so as to gain power for the electronic product. However, there are not any other mediums between the charger and the power plug, and the external power supply is usually set on the wall so that the electronic product is apt to fall off from the wall. When the external power supply is set to be close to the floor, the electronic product needs to be set on the floor so that the electronic product is likely to be damaged.